icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award
The Hap Holmes Memorial Award is a trophy awarded annually to the goaltenders of the American Hockey League team with the lowest goals against average, and who have appeared in at least 25 regular season games. Prior to 1972 awarded to the goaltender with the lowest goals-against average who appeared in at least 50% of regular season games. It was first awarded in 1948. The trophy is named after Hap Holmes. There is no equivalent award in the NHL; however, the William M. Jennings Trophy and the Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award serve similar functions. The Jennings Trophy is awarded to the goaltender(s) with the lowest number of total goals allowed in the regular season, while the Crozier Award is bestowed on the goalie with the highest save percentage in the League. Award winners * 2010-11 - Brad Thiessen & John Curry, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins * 2009-10 - Cedrick Desjardins & Curtis Sanford, Hamilton Bulldogs * 2008–09 - Cory Schneider, Manitoba Moose * 2007–08 - Nolan Schaefer & Barry Brust, Houston Aeros * 2006–07 - Jason LaBarbera, Manchester Monarchs * 2005–06 - Dany Sabourin, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins * 2004–05 - Jason LaBarbera & Stephen Valiquette, Hartford Wolf Pack * 2003–04 - Wade Dubielewicz & Dieter Kochan, Bridgeport Sound Tigers * 2002–03 - Marc Lamothe & Joey MacDonald, Grand Rapids Griffins * 2001–02 - Martin Prusek, Simon Lajeunesse & Mathieu Chouinard, Grand Rapids Griffins * 2000–01 - Mika Noronen & Tom Askey, Rochester Americans * 1999–00 - Milan Hnilicka & Jean-Francois Labbe, Hartford Wolf Pack * 1998–99 - Martin Biron & Tom Draper, Rochester Americans * 1997–98 - Jean-Sebastien Giguere & Tyler Moss, Saint John Flames * 1996–97 - Jean-Francois Labbe, Hershey Bears * 1995–96 - Manny Legace & Scott Langkow, Springfield Falcons * 1994–95 - Mike Dunham & Corey Schwab, Albany River Rats * 1993–94 - Olaf Kolzig & Byron Dafoe, Portland Pirates * 1992–93 - Corey Hirsch & Boris Rousson, Binghamton Rangers * 1991–92 - David Littman, Rochester Americans * 1990–91 - David Littman & Darcy Wakaluk, Rochester Americans * 1989–90 - Jean-Claude Bergeron & Andre Racicot, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1988–89 - Randy Exelby & Francois Gravel, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1987–88 - Vincent Riendeau & Jocelyn Perreault, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1986–87 - Vincent Riendeau, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1985–86 - Sam St. Laurent & Karl Friesen, Maine Mariners * 1984–85 - Jon Casey, Baltimore Skipjacks * 1983–84 - Brian Ford, Fredericton Express * 1982–83 - Brian Ford & Clint Malarchuk, Fredericton Express * 1981–82 - Bob Janecyk & Warren Skorodenski, New Brunswick Hawks * 1980–81 - Pelle Lindbergh & Robbie Moore, Maine Mariners * 1979–80 - Rick St. Croix & Robbie Moore, Maine Mariners * 1978–79 - Pete Peeters & Robbie Moore, Maine Mariners * 1977–78 - Bob Holland & Maurice Barrett, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1976–77 - Ed Walsh & Dave Elenbaas, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1975–76 - Ed Walsh & Dave Elenbaas, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1974–75 - Ed Walsh & Dave Elenbaas, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1973–74 - Jim Shaw & Dave Elenbaas, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1972–73 - Michel Larocque & Michel Deguise, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1971–72 - Dan Bouchard & Ross Brooks, Boston Braves * 1970–71 - Gary Kurt, Cleveland Barons * 1969–70 - Gilles Villemure, Buffalo Bisons * 1968–69 - Gilles Villemure, Buffalo Bisons * 1967–68 - Bobby Perreault, Rochester Americans * 1966–67 - Andre Gill, Hershey Bears * 1965–66 - Les Binkley, Cleveland Barons * 1964–65 - Gerry Cheevers, Rochester Americans * 1963–64 - Roger Crozier, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1962–63 - Denis DeJordy, Buffalo Bisons * 1961–62 - Marcel Paille, Springfield Indians * 1960–61 - Marcel Paille, Springfield Indians * 1959–60 - Ed Chadwick, Rochester Americans * 1958–59 - Bobby Perreault, Hershey Bears * 1957–58 - Johnny Bower, Cleveland Barons * 1956–57 - Johnny Bower, Providence Reds * 1955–56 - Gil Mayer, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1954–55 - Gil Mayer, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1953–54 - Gil Mayer, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1952–53 - Gil Mayer, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1951–52 - Johnny Bower, Cleveland Barons * 1950–51 - Gil Mayer, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1949–50 - Connie Dion, Buffalo Bisons * 1948–49 - Baz Bastien, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1947–48 - Baz Bastien, Pittsburgh Hornets External links *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame *Historic standings and statistics - at Internet Hockey Database Category: American Hockey League trophies and awards